doctor daycare
by the 1D- HOA- HG- HP -whovian
Summary: this story is being continued by TheReaderWithAScarf who has permission to continue it. I have chapters in here so you should read them first and then move on to their story called "Doctor Daycare Continued"
1. Chapter 1

**Hi :) in this the doctor starts a daycare and has to take care of his past companions as children. everyone except the doctor are 5 year olds please read and review.**

"Muuuuuummmmmy, why do I have to go to some dumb daycare anyway?" 4 year old Rose Tyler asked.

"Because, I have to go to work." Jackie answered.

"When I grow up, I'm going to work in a shop." Rose said.

"I'm not paying for your education for you to work at a shop." Jackie said. Rose stuck her tongue out at her. Jackie rolled her eyes and picked Rose up and placed her on her hip. She walked up the stairs and up to the door.

"Hello." A man with brown hair and a red bow tie said.

"Hi, I'm here for the daycare." Jackie said.

"Oh good, come right in" the man said. "Oh and by the way, I'm the doctor." The doctor said.

"I'm Jackie and this is Rose." Jackie said.

"Hey I can say my own name! Hi I'm Rose." Rose said.

"Nice to meet you Rose." the doctor said.

"Anyway, I'll come pick her up at 3, bye." Jackie said as she walked out.

"See you then." The doctor said but Jackie had already sprinted out of there.

"So Rose, do you want to meet the other kids?" The doctor asked.

"Sure." Rose said as she and the Doctor walked into the other room.

"Listen up everyone!" The doctor yelled to get everyone's attention. "This our new student, Rose. Rose, this is Martha, Donna, Jack, Mickey, Amy, Rory, River, and our class pet... K-9!" the doctor said as K-9 wheeled in.

"Hello master, shall I get our guest a juice box?" K-9 asked.

"Yes please." Rose said.

"Anyway, go on everyone, go play." the doctor said as all the kids charged at the door to go to the playground.

On the playground, everyone set off in different directions to play their games.

"Amy! Amy! Amy!" Rory yelled while running towards her.

"What Rory?" Amy asked

"I got you this." he said as he stretched out his arm to give the Amy the flower he picked for her.

"Thanks Rory." she said. Rory blushed.

"I think I'll give it to Rose as a welcome to daycare present! What a great idea Rory!" she said as she ran over to Rose with the flower. Rory frowned.

"Lady trouble?" Jack asked. Rory nodded his head. "We've all been there, one minute she's coloring with you and the next she's playing the boy who knows how to tie his shoes." Jack said.

"Why is your voice so weird?" Rory asked.

"Weird? It's not weird, I'm American, I speak America." he said. Rory gave him a weird look and ran off to find Amy.

* * *

"So Rose, do you want to play doctor with me?" Martha asked.

"How do you play?" Rose asked.

"I'll be the doctor and you be the patient." she said.

"Why do you get to be the doctor?" Rose complained.

"Because when I grow up I'm gonna be a real life doctor." Martha said.

"Really? That's so cool." Rose said.

"Anyway, lay down and I'll get band aids." Martha said as she ran off to the supply closet.

"I couldn't find any band aids but I did find a face mask." Martha said.

"A face mask? Don't you mean gas mask?" Rose asked.

"Why would it be called a gas mask if you put it on your face? Anyway here, put it on." Martha said. Rose grabbed the gas mask and put it on.

"Ah! I can't see anything!" Rose said as she started frantically running around. Then doctor heard the noise and walked over. He saw Rose screaming and running so he walked over and picked her up.

"Are you my mummy?" she asked. The doctor quickly put her down and looked at his hand. He didn't have a cut put he still freaked out until Rose was finally able to take the mask off and the doctor breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Do you think Mr. Doctor is cute?" River asked Donna.

"Cute? Have you seen that bow on him? Doesn't he know that bows are supposed to go in your hair?" Donna said.

"I think it makes him look handsome." River said.

"River you are crazy?!" Donna said.

"So what if I like the doctor, I know you like Jack." River said.

"Do not!" Donna yelled.

"Do too!"River said.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!" this went on for a long time.

* * *

"So now what do you want to do Rory?" Amy asked.

"Whatever you want to do." Rory said.

"Let's play house! I'll be the mom and Jack will be the dad and you can be our son." Amy said.

"Why can't I be the dad?" Rory said.

"Fine, you'll be the dad. We should ask River to play." Amy said as she grabbed Rory by the hand and pulled him towards River. Rory had only one thought going through his head: She's holding my hand!:)

"hey River wanna play house with us?" Amy asked

"Sure." she said.

"Okay, you're the daughter and me and Rory are the parents." she said.

"Okay." River said. The three walked over to the play house and started playing.

"Well honey, I have to go to work." Rory said.

"Okay bye." Amy said.

"Aren't you going to give me a goodbye kiss?" Rory asked.

"Fine." She said as she walked over and gave Rory a kiss on the cheek.

'Come on River, this boring let's go play tag!" Amy said as the two ran out, but Rory stayed. He stood in shock, Amelia Pond had just kissed him.

**did you like it? please review. This isnt a legit story, im just gonna write a few chapters. Tell what you think in the comments, thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay everyone" the doctor started "It's snack time!" he said. Everyone ran inside.

"What are we having for snack?" Rose asked.

"Fish fingers and custard!" the doctor said.

"Again?" everyone groaned. The doctor began to give out the fish fingers and small bowls of custard. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll be right back." the doctor said as he walked over to the door.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Mrs. TARDIS , and this is my son 10." a woman in a blue dress said._  
_

"Hi!" the little boy with spiky brown hair said.

"Hello, I'm the doctor." the doctor said.

* * *

"THE TEACHER'S GONE! LET'S GO CRAZY!" Jack screamed as he ran around the classroom. Everyone joined in and started running around and throwing things around.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" the doctor yelled when he walked in with the new kid.

"It was Jack's idea!" everyone yelled as they pointed at Jack. Jack just started laughing. The doctor did a facepalm and then remembered why he walked in.

"Anyway, this is our new student, 10." the doctor said.

"hi." everyone said as they started to continue playing.

* * *

"Hey Amy." Rose said as she walked over to Amy who was coloring.

"Yea?" Amy said.

"Do you think the new kid 10 is cute?" she asked.

"He has nice hair." Amy said.

"Yea, it's really spiky." Rose said.

* * *

Jack and Mickey sat together while they both tried building with blocks. Mickey was making a building and Jack was trying to build a secret fort.

"Hey Mickey, wanna see me do something crazy?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean?" Mickey asked.

"Watch this!" Jack yelled as he ripped off his pants and started running around the classroom.

"Enjoying the show everyone?" Jack yelled and jumped on top of the table and started dancing. Everyone was hysterically laughing. After a few seconds later his shirt came off.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" The doctor yelled as he ran in. The doctor ran over and grabbed Jack.

"What are you doing?!"the doctor asked. Jack gave him a confused look and gave the doctor a kiss on the cheek. The doctor instantly put him down. River was about to run over and punch Jack in the the face but Donna stopped her.

"ohhhh Jack's gonna get in so much trouble." Martha said.

"Don't act like it wasn't the highlight of your life." jack said.

**sorry its short :( please review and what do you think Jack's punishment should be?**


	3. Chapter 3

**It snowing where I am right now and I guess it kinda inspired me to write this chapter, you'll see what I mean. Please review :)**

"Jack, that's it, you're getting a time out!" the doctor said as he put Jack in the corner. Jack stuck his tongue out at him.

"You don't have to be so mean." Jack said innocently. Everyone else giggled.

"AHHHHH!" Amy yelled.  
"What's wrong?!" the doctor yelled.

"IT'S SNOWING!" Amy screamed. All the kids charged out of the classroom and into the backyard. No one noticed, but during the 3 hours that they were playing inside, it snowed about a foot. Everyone ran around throwing snowballs.

* * *

"Martha, do you wanna help me build a snowman?" Donna asked.

"Sure." Martha answered. After a few minutes of rolling huge snowballs, it was time to stack them on top of each other.

"On the count of 3 we'll lift." Donna said. "!,2,3" she yelled as the two girls tried to lift the snowball up. They both ended up dropping it.

"This is harder than I thought." Martha said. Donna nodded her head in agreement.

"We need help." Donna said.

"Let's ask the new kid." Martha suggested.

"Sure." Donna said.

* * *

Meanwhile across the playground, Rose and 10 were trying to build an igloo. 10 was very determined to build it while Rose just stared at 10.

"Rose, are you going to help?"10 asked.

"Um yea." she said as she grabbed a snow brick that 10 made and stacked in on top of the other bricks. 10 kept working. Rose continued to gaze at him.

**This is what both** **of them are thinking, Rose=** underline _ten= italics_

_Ugh, why won't Rose help me with this, she just keeps staring at me._

10 is so sweet and cute.

_She's just standing there, with the sunlight luminating her hair and her pretty face. Wait, did I just call Rose pretty? She's kinda pretty, but girls have cooties, I don't want to get infected. Jack already had me pay him 25_ cents**(I'm American i don't know British money)**_ for a cootie shot. _

_Oh no, this isn't good, I think I really like Rose, but if I ask her to be my girlfriend or something then my manliness will be taken away._

Maybe I should ask him to date me. I'm really tired of waiting, it's been like 10 whole minutes!

_I don't think i feel well, my stomach feels all tingly and has_ butterflies**(It's called love young time lord)**

Maybe i should ask him to play wedding with me and then we'll be married. but what if he doesn't want to, well I'll have to take the chance, but he might think I'm weird. No, I am going to ask, right now.  Rose opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"10! We need your help!" Donna said as she grabbed 10's arm and dragged him towards her and Martha's snowman.

* * *

"Rory, let's make snow angels!" Amy said as she dropped to the ground and pulled Rory down with her.

"I don't know how." Rory said.  
"Just lay down and move your arms up and down." Amy instructed.

"Can make them too?"River asked.

"Sure." Amy answered as River dropped to the ground and tried making snow angels too..

* * *

"I have a really great idea." Jack said.

"uh oh." Mickey said. Jack stuck his tongue out at him. Jack ran over and grabbed the house.

"This is going to be great." Jack said as he sprayed a small patch of snow. In a matter of seconds, the water froze and became ice. Jack ran over to the garbage can and grabbed the lid.

"GERONIMO!" he yelled as he sat on the lid and skid down the icy path. He zoomed past everyone and then crashed into 10's igloo, thus knocking it down. 10's rage was unbearable when he walked over to Jack.

"JACK! DO YOU REALIZE HOW HARD I WORKED ON THAT?!" he yelled. Rose couldn't help but giggle. He was so cute when he was angry. Jack just ran and 10 chased after him. After a few minutes, Rose grabbed 10's arm and pulled him aside.

"So 10, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe_" she began.

"Okay kids, that's enough playing in the snow, if you don't come in, you're all going to get frostbite." the doctor warned. Everyone rushed inside. Everyone ran inside except for Rose who angrily stomped inside, after being interrupted before she could ask ten to play wedding with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am putting this story up for adoption :( if** **would like to adopt it please pm me and let me know, hurry first to pm gets the story. Im sorry :( I just dont have time for this story :,(**


End file.
